What More?
by Soleil2Much
Summary: What more? Well, there is only one way to find out; keep going. A story where anything can happen, because that's how life goes. Maybe step out of the norm? Take a chance? Drabble-ish, short chapters and updated a couple of times a day.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm only going to post this once on this story, but goes for all stories posted here: S. Meyer owns everything Twilight. I only own my ideas and my lovely red KitchenAid.

I have writers block when it comes to my other stories and I need to just let words flow without worrying about spelling, grammar, and everything else that comes with writing a story. So, this is the deal, I am going to write this drabble-ish story and post raw; no beta, no pre-reader…nada. I have no plot; I'm just going to see where this goes, okay? If it's any good and I get my groove back with my other fics, then I might come back and refine this story, deal? Okay, here we go…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Get the hell out of here!"

She threw her pumps at me, one smacking me on the back of the head.

"Gladly, once I finish packing my shit," I grumbled, stuffing my jeans, shirts, socks and boxers in my gym bag, not caring if they end up wrinkled and looking like crap.

"I'm so sick of you," she screamed, throwing more shit at me, "you sorry excuse for a man!"

I just want this to end, get away from her. I hurry to the bathroom and just sweep all of my things into the bag.

"You'll never find another woman like me, asshole!"

I zipped up my duffel and swing it over my shoulder, picked up my guitar case and slipped on my shades. Walking out the door, never looking back at her, I say, "That's the point."

* * *

Are you in?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Damn, Masen, what you do this time?" Aro chuckled while pouring me a pint of beer.

I sat my ass down on the ratty stool and let my shit fall to the floor, except for my guitar case, I set that down gently.

"Fuck if I know, but I'm done," I took a deep gulp of the cold drink and sighed, "I can't live like that anymore, you know?"

Aro nodded and started wiping down the bar top, "Sure. You got to cut out the problem before it takes over. Take my leg for instance," he knocked on his prosthetic leg, "if they'd let the gangrene spread, I would be dead."

I smiled at him, "Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, what's going to happen with Ryker and Finn?"

"They're staying with her mom, for now." I down the rest of my beer and rub the top of my head, "She knows I want them with me but I can't now, I need to get my shit together first. I won't have them living in a dump."

"And what does she say?" he asked.

I swivel on the stool for a bit before answering, "She says she wants them too, but I know she only says that to fight with me. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I do know."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter for tonight, see you tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"If it helps, you can stay down in the storage room. It's not much but…" Aro shrugs his beefy shoulders.

"Thank man, that'll work," really appreciating his help. I know he doesn't let non-employees down there, so this is big of him.

He pours me another pint, "Here man, you need it."

I chuckle, "Yeah. I do. Thanks."

He nods and moves to the other patrons.

This gave me time to think of a plan, a way to get my life in order. I need my boys and my boys need a daddy they'd be proud of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Questions will be answered as we move along. Remember, anything can happen in this story. Thank you for the reviews, it put a smile on my face :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

At 22, a man should have- at the very least- an apartment and a steady job, especially when you're responsible for five-year old twins.

Yeah, Swan and I had those two monkeys when we were 17 and seniors in High school. We were stupid and reckless and young, we didn't know shit. I sure as hell wasn't planning on being a father at 17, hell; I wasn't planning on staying with one girl for a while.

But here we are, still stupid and reckless. We were always so busy arguing and blaming each other for everything that's gone wrong that we never stopped to look in the mirror and blame the person looking back. But I'm sure as shit looking at him right now…and he needs to grow up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Yo, Masen!" Aro shouts from the other end of the bar, holding a phone in his hand, "Swan's on the phone asking for you."

She always does this; she kicks me out for a couple of hours then calls looking for me, begging me to come back. Yeah, not this time, I need to move on. We are no good together, after five years you'd think she'd get it.

I walk over to him, thanking him before taking the phone, "What do you want, Didyme?"

"Come back," is all she says.

"No, Swan, we can't do this anymore," I rub the back of my head.

"What about Ryker and Finn? Are you just going to walk away from them?" she seethes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, Didyme is a Swan here. Remember, anything can happen.**

**Chapter 7**

She does this all the time, uses the boys against me, accusing me of abandoning them. Di knows this is a sore subject for me, both my parents walked out on me; leaving me in the care of my Grandma. But that's okay, it's probably the best decision either one of them ever made. Yeah, it sucks not having a Dad and a Mom around, but Grandma Masen did the best she could and I love her for it.

"You know I would never walk out on the boys, Swan," I growl, turning my back on the people milling nearby. They don't need to know my business.

"Prove it. Come back."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't have a set schedule, but I will try to update at least 5 days a week, a couple of times a day. Good?**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Di, I'm not going back," I looked around and lowered my voice, "I don't _want_ to go back. The boys aren't even at the apartment; they're at your Mom's."

"Yeah, that's right, _my_ Mom's house," she laughs, "if I tell her; she won't let you see them."

She's wrong; Tanya would let me see my boys. See, Didyme grew up without a father, he took off as soon as Tanya gave him the news they were expecting. Tanya knows how important it is to have both parents around, so she never keeps my boys away from me, even if sometimes I don't have the money to buy my boys food, clothes and whatever else they might need. Tanya knows I'm trying.

History won't repeat itself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Where are you staying? Your Grandma's?" she asks. "You're gonna have her support your sorry ass?"

I've been unemployed for a couple of months now, I get odd jobs here and there but nothing permanent and definitely not something that offers health insurance or enough money to take care of my boys. Di has a job in a doctor's office, they deal with pregnant women, and she's a Medical Assistant. It pays crap, not enough to buy a car or rent a decent apartment, but she has a job.

Not much out there for a High school dropout, like me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Listen," I look up and close my eyes, "if Tanya or you need to get a hold of me about the boys, call Aro's, he'll know where to find me." I open my eyes and roll my head, trying to loosen the knots on my neck, "I don't want to fight with you. I need to get my life together and I can't do that with you…we're toxic together."

"Who is she?" Di asks quietly.

I sigh and shake my head, "I gotta go."

I hang up and go pick up my things before making my way to the basement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Last one for today, maybe. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Kachiri, Aro's girl, knocked on the door of the basement, "Edward?"

I just finished rolling out the sleeping bag, "Yeah, come in!"

She walks in with a Styrofoam container in her hands, "Aro told me what's going on. I brought you something from the kitchen before we close it up for the night."

I took the container from her, "Thanks, Chiri, I haven't had dinner and I'm starved."

"When was the last time?" she asked, folding her slim arms over her chest.

"What?" I asked before digging in.

"When was the last time you ate?"

I didn't answer her.

"Edward?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Meh, it's still early. Let's do more :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I set my food on top of the sleeping bag and wiped my mouth with the tip of my fingers.

"Please tell me, Edward," Chiri pleaded, sitting down next to me on the corner of the sleeping bag.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes with my fingers, "Um, two days? Rent was due today, that's what the fight earlier was about, we were short last month…I haven't been able to get a job, Alec said he'd call me when he had something for me down at the construction site…" I sighed and just stopped talking. It sounds just as bad coming out of my mouth as it did in my head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"So you guys have no food at home?"

"No, not really…tomato sauce, mayo, a can of green beans. Di, eats at work, there is always someone bringing them food…you know, those drug reps."

"But what about you?" she asks, "You know we would feed you, Aro wouldn't dismiss you like that. So what's the deal?"

"Fuck, Kachiri, its embarrassing!" I groan, "I'm 22 years old and I can't afford to feed myself?"

"So you've hit a rough patch," I give her a look, "Okay, fine, whatever. Still, Didyme can't bring you a plate from her job? Do they eat it all? No leftovers?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Swan's not my keeper, Chiri, it's hard for her too-"Kachiri cuts me off before I can finish.

"I really hope you're not trying to defend her, Ed."

"I'm not," I defended myself, "but,_ she_ isn't responsible for _me_. She has it just as hard. I mean, yeah, we fight like animals…and we shouldn't be allowed anywhere near each other, but I can't blame all of this on her. We bother were young when we had the boys, she just chose to push and go to school…and it worked for her. She has a diploma and a AS degree…a job."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, that's all for tonight folks :) Thanks for reading and reviewing and pimping...it really does warm my heart;)**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Yeah, she has that because you dropped out to work!" she argued, "You both were too pig-headed to take your Grandmother's and Tanya's help in the beginning! They were willing to help out with Ryker and Finn."

I frown at the memory. Grandma so mad when she found out I had dropped out of school, she cried so much, thinking she's the one that failed me. It hurt to let her down like that. But I thought I was a big man, thought I could go out in the world and support my family.

Like I said, we were young and stupid.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Yeah, well, nothing I can do about the past now."

Chiri bumped her shoulder with mine, "So, what's your plan? You're not going back to her...again, are you?"

I shake my head, "No."

She snickers, "I've heard that before."

I smile at her, "Yeah, I know. But, I can't anymore…just thinking about it makes my stomach turn."

Chiri laughs, "Damn, like that?"

I shrug, "Not like she repulses me, but we're like water and oil…we always were. We stayed together because of the boys, but that was just another stupid mistake. Staying together, not the boys, my boys are the best thing in my life."

"So, no more love left between Didyme and you?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I thought about what she said for a minute.

"No," I finally said, "Swan and I were never in love. We were really young when we met. I was an out of control, cocky little shit and she was a reckless, angry and stupid girl. We stole bottles of cheap ass vodka from the corner store, smoked, did some drugs…and yeah, there was an attraction between us, but we never should have been."

"You guys always seemed more enemies than lovers and friends," she commented.

"You're right." I lowered me head, "I don't know who we were trying to fool."

Placing her head on my shoulder, she asked, "What now?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, thank you for taking the time to read this and giving me your words. Smile on my face for sure.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Find a job…maybe go back to school?" I glanced down at her, "Maybe?"

Chiri perked up immediately, "Yes! That is an awesome idea, go back to school."

I groaned, "I'm gonna look so stupid going back to school, to some adult school to get my GED."

"Hey, hey, hey," she slapped my arm, "Aro is going back to school in the fall and he got his GED when he was 35. It's never too late."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"No, I mean, he was 35 when he got his GED? Fuck, I bet he thought they still used chalk and blackboard. Did he give his teacher a shiny red apple?"

Kachiri got up and pushed my head, "Asshole. See you later, Ed. Rest and figure out the rest tomorrow."

With that she ran up the stairs and closed the door behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I woke up early the next morning with the worst back ache.

I rolled up the sleeping bag and took my duffel upstairs to use the bathroom before anyone showed up.

"Damn," I said to the mirror.

How can a 22-year-old look so dead? My cheeks were sunken in, skin sickly pale, my blue-grey eyes looked lifeless, and my hair greasy, too long and limp. I looked like shit.

I tried to clean up as best I could. I might go by my Grandma's to take a quick shower…but then she'd have questions about why I wasn't using my own shower and I didn't want to worry her.


	20. Chapter 20

**And I'm back again. Thank you for reading and reviewing...and pimping. You're all awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Early mornings in the city were quiet, cold and always grey…it seems like the sun never really appears. Or maybe it's just me that doesn't notice it.

The only sun in my life comes in the form of two beautiful monsters, Finn and Ryker.

And now, what I need most is to feel the warmth of their light.

So I start my 13 mile walk to Tanya's house. Hopefully, Swan doesn't decide to visit the kids today, I really don't want to deal with her.

During my walk I make a mental list of what I need to do to get a new life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

First, I need to find a job…not that I haven't been trying but I really need to push. Maybe the docs have something for me.

Second, find out what Didyme plans to do with the boys, I know she'll use them against me. I need to prepare for anything. A good offence makes a good defense…or is it the other way around? No matter.

Third was to find a place to live. A pub basement in a questionable part of town doesn't scream kid friendly. I need to find a safe place for my boys.


	22. Chapter 22

**I've had some PM's and a few readers are confused. The only two character that are not in the Twilight Saga are Ryker and Finn. All other names are from the books. I'm taking a lot of creative liberties with names and characters. Only very, very few things will be canon. If you need a chart of names, ages and how they related to each other, I will make one. I don't want anyone so confused they stop reading just because of that. Once again, thank you for reading :)**

**Chapter 22**

I make it to Tanya's house a while later and knock on the door.

"I got it!" I hear Ryker yell from the other side of the door. A smile spreads on my face.

So fucking adorable.

"Ryker Colt Masen! Don't you dare open that door mister!" Tanya tires to sound stern, but her soft voice doesn't let her. "Go finish your breakfast."

"Ohhhhh!" that's Finn, "You're in trouble, Ryker!"

The locks turn over and the door opens, "Hi, Edward," Tanya smiles and opens the door wide for me to pass through. "Boys, your Daddy's here!"

I hear chairs scrapping against the linoleum and feet running towards me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Again, thank you all for all the wonderful words...what an amazing group of readers. Truly.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" both boys run and lunge themselves to me.

I was ready for this but I still stumble back some.

"How are my two favorite monsters?" I asked, laying a big smooch on each of their mouths.

They both roar as loud as they can before answering.

"Daddy," Finn said, "Ryker is in big trouble!"

I gasp for dramatics, "You don't say, Finn! What did he do?"

"H-he-," Finn started but Ryker cut him off.

"I didn't do nothing Daddy!"

"Nu-uh!" Finn argued, "h-he was gonna open the door all by himself!"

I set them both down on their feet and got down to their eye lever.

"Is that true buddy?" I asked Ryker.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ryker juts out his lower lip and nods before looking down at his shoes.

Although both, Ryker and Finn, are constantly challenging and competing with each other, they hate seeing the other sad or hurt.

Finn puts his little arm around his brother and says to him, "It's okay, brother, it was an accident."

I smile at my boys. If nothing else goes right for me, I'll make sure it goes right for them.

Ryker sniffles a little, nods and whispers, "I'm sorry, Nana and Daddy."

Tanya ruffles his hair, "It's okay, baby." She claps her hands and looks at me, "Hungry? We were just eating some breakfast and we have some extra."

"Yes, thank you," I say before leading my boys back to the kitchen."


	25. Chapter 25

**Let's see how many chapters Edward gives us today...**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

After eating breakfast the boys go to the back yard to play while I talk to Tanya.

"What were you guys fighting about now?" she asks, but not in a condescending way, just curious.

I tap my fingers on the old kitchen table, "We always fight."

She smiles, "Don't I know it. Remember, I've refereed some screaming matches."

I shake my head in embarrassment. She's right; Tanya has seen us at our worst.

"Um, rent was due and we still owed a little from last month so she pawned something that wasn't hers," I huffed, "I got mad, she got mad, I said some stuff and then she said some stuff."


	26. Chapter 26

**This story will be entirely EPOV.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"What did she pawn," Tanya whispered, her eyes starting to water, probably guessing what Di did.

"Grandpa Masen's wedding ring," I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

Yeah, guys aren't supposed to get this emotional over a ring, but this was my grandfather's wedding ring. The only family heirloom to my name, the ring that the Masen men have passed down for generations, was sitting in a pawn shop on the other side of town.

"Oh, Edward," Tanya covered my hand with hers, "I…I am so sorry. I don't know what she's thinking. I'll go down there tomorrow morning and get it out of there."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"No, no" I shake my head, "I can't let you do that, Tanya."

"Edward," she straightens up and crosses her arms, "I won't let you lose that ring, I know how much it means to you."

"You do so much already," I press, "You take care of the boys, you support them financially…you make sure they got into a great pre-school. You've done so much; I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you."

I can hear the boys laughing and playing in the back yard. God, I wish I could give them all of this.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Tanya bats her hand in the air, dismissing my argument, "They're my grandbabies, Edward. Of course I will take care of them. I'll always take care of them. Even when you take over, I'll still look out for them."

"You're their grandmother," I rub my face with my hands, "I'm their father, I need to be the one taking care of them, providing for them…I am such a failure."

"Hey now," she says gently, "None of that. Yes, you and Didyme have made a lot of mistakes. You both have a lot of growing up to do, but I know you're trying. Getting your life together is not easy and it will take time, but you'll get there, Edward. And I'll help you in any way I can."


	29. Chapter 29

**Howdy! I have put a link of my profile with some of the cast, the ones that have been introduced. As the story progresses and more characters are introduced, I will be updating the cast link. Cool? Okay :) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"I will repay you for everything," I stand and give her a tight hug, "I swear, Tanya."

We hear the front door open and Tanya takes a step back to look at me. We both know who it is.

"Ma!" Di hollers, "I need to talk to you-," she walks into the kitchen and looks at both of us, "What the hell is he doing here, Ma?"

I sigh and head for the backyard with my boys because I know it's only a matter of time till Di starts yelling at me, and I don't want the boys to see that.

Before I slide close the door I hear Di say, "Who's side are you on, Ma?!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Last one for tonight. Bella will make her appearance in the next few chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

After 30 minutes of uninterrupted play time with my boys, Swan storms out back and start with her yelling. I grumble under my breath and turn to give both boys a hug and a kiss, promising another visit in a few days. They ask if I'd take them to the park then, I tell them yes. I leave the boys with their mother's company.

On my way out of the house Tanya hands me a sleek business card and $150.

"What's this," I ask, holding the card and money in between us.

"One of my girlfriends works there, she's a legal secretary. Call and meet for a consultation. See what you need to do to take complete custody of my Grandbabies. And the money is to cover the consultation cost."


	31. Chapter 31

**For all those waiting, you will meet Bella today! I know, FINALLY!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Tanya knows Ryker and Finn are better off with me. Di has way too self-involved to the boys the attention they deserve. Not that she's a horrible mother, she's not the best, but when she gives them 100% of her attention she is a good mother. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen too often.

When I get to Aro's pub, I go straight for the phone and make the call to Brandon Cullen Hale & Assoc.

"Good afternoon you've reached the law offices of Brandon Cullen Hale and associates, how may I direct your call?" the woman on the other end said.

"Oh, um, I was actually calling for an appointment? A consultation." I said, a little intimidated.

"And the purpose of the consolation would be for…?" she asked, a little lowly for my benefit I believe.

"Child custody."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"I will need your name, phone number and what time and date would be best for you Sir?"

"My name is Edward Masen, my phone number is 555-5555 and the sooner the better," I said, nervously picking at the ends of my shirt. "Oh, uh, my…friend, Tanya Swan, recommended a Rosalie Hale?"

I heard a small huff at the end of the line, "Yes, of course, Ms. Swan," she said this with a little distaste in her voice, "Let me check Mrs. Hale's schedule. Please hold."

I waited for about five minutes before she took me off hold, "Mr. Masen, Mrs. Hale is very busy for the next few weeks but she has made a little time for you today. If you can make it to the offices in about an hour, that would be great. If this is not possible, the earliest she will be able to see you is six weeks from today."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"What a bitch," Aro grumbled.

I called him right after accepting the appointment and begged him to give me a ride to the high-rise offices. Unfortunately, I forgot he sleeps till two in the afternoon on Friday and Saturday to get ready for the late nights."

"Sorry man, but Tanya was already late taking the kids to preschool and then she was heading for work."

Aro shook his head, "Nah, don't mind me. It's no problem."

We arrive at the luxurious building within the hour. I take a quick look at my clothes and grimace. I was wearing a black V-neck shirt, some old faded grey 501 originals I got for my birthday a few years ago and my beat-up chucks. To top it off, my hair looks like it's been in the middle of a storm.

Great.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The floors are marble and the walls are pristine white. It hurts my eyes. Everything is shiny and reflective. This lobby screams money. I don't think the $150 Tanya gave me will buy the ride up to the offices.

People were walking to and from the security barrier between the front doors and the elevator banks.

The woman at the front desk looks expensive as well; perfectly styled hair, perfectly tailored dress, perfectly white teeth. It was all intimidating.

"How may I help you," the woman, Renata according to a gold nameplate on the high desk, asked with a slight arch of her perfectly sculpted brow.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Rosalie Hale," I try to sound confident and strong, how it actually came out, I don't know.

"Name?" she started typing on her shiny white computer.

"Edward Masen."

"Ah, yes, an add on," she drawn out, "I need to see your ID, Mr. Masen."

I pulled out my ID and got a visitors pass to clip on my shirt.

"You will get your ID when you return the pass," she went on without looking at me, "Take the elevator banks to the far right, Mrs. Hale's office is on the 47th floor. The receptionist, Mr. Black, will instruct you where to go."


	35. Chapter 35

**Guess who we meet next chapter? So excited, I hope it was worth the wait :)**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

After passing the huge, scary looking security, I arrive to the 47th floor and I'm immediately met with man around my age. He can pass for good-looking I guess; he had bright white teeth, tan skin, blond hair, blue eyes and a crisp black suit.

"Mr. Masen, I presume?" he asked in a pretentious voice.

I suppress an eye roll and stepped closer to his pretentious desk, "Yes."

He holds up a finger, "Take a seat, Isabella will be right with you." He picks up the phone and talks quietly to someone on the other end.

I sit on the soft white leather chair that I'm afraid to get dirty and try to relax my nerves.


	36. Chapter 36

**:D (Huge smile on my face right about now)**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

If the lobby screamed money, then this was its much richer uncle. Everything was white and glass with hints of gold everywhere. I bet they have that fancy soap in the toilets.

"Mr. Masen?" a soft, sweet voice drew my attention back to Mr. Pretentious' direction.

There, standing by Asshole's desk was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I'm not being dramatic here. She was petite with a white dress wrapping around mouth-watering curves, her chocolate-colored hair was styled neatly in soft waves around her shoulders, her face was simply perfect; pouty red lips, aqua colored bedroom eyes, sun-kissed skin. Ung! My eyes travel down her body to her lickable legs and, good Lord, she's wearing nude colored stilettos with the red sole…whatever those are called.

I had to resist biting my knuckles.

She gently cleared her throat, "Mr. Masen?" she asked again, a hint of a smile on her lips.

* * *

**More chapters in a few hours...I gotta get some sleep!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry, I know I promised more chapters yesterday, but I had a wedding to attend to :) More to come throughout the day. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Feedback is always welcome...remember, there is no pre-written plot, so feedback does tend to help develop the chapters. So, for those who have reviewed, thank you for the inspiration :)**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Yeah…" I breathe out, then quickly snap out of it and stand up, "Um, I mean, Yes, I'm Edward Masen."

She smiles warmly, showing of her pearly whites, and extends her hand to me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Cullen, Mrs. Hale's secretary, if you would please follow me?"

I reach out and take her hand in mine, it's so warm and soft and small…I may have held on to it a bit too long.

"Lead the way," I tell her.

"Isabella?" Mr. Pretentious moves from behind his desk and walks next to her.

"Yes, William?" she gives him a tight smile.

That makes me smile.

"Remember we have lunch reservations at noon," he looks past her and smirks at me.

Asshole.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"I remember," she tells him then turns to me, "shall we?"

I nod and she starts walking past Asshole's desk and down a large hallway.

I can't help but check out her delectable ass, so round and tight and…

"Can I offer you anything to drink? Coffee, water, juice?" She looks over her shoulder to me and smiles mischievously at me.

I think she knows I was checking her out.

I shrug because I was checking out her ass but I'm not sorry for doing it.

"Um, yeah, water would be great, Ms. Cullen."

She stops in front of double golden doors and opens one, "After you, Mr. Masen."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

We step into a large specious office, the white and gold theme carries into this office. Except there are a lot of, what looks like, diplomas, degrees and other achievements and papers telling everyone you're the shit, hanging on the walls in golden frames.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Masen," she motioned to one of two leather chairs in front of a large glass desk. "Mrs. Hale will be with you shortly, she was just about to wrap up a meeting when you arrived and I'll be back with your water."

I took a quick peak at her left hand and found no significant ring on an important finger.

"Is he your boyfriend?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Excuse me?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

Shit.

I really, really didn't mean to say that out loud.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Uh…I didn't mean, um…I was just wondering since Ass-I mean, William?" she bit her bottom lip and lifted her eyebrow, " He seems a little…_possessive_."

Isabella crossed her arms in front of her chest, pursed her lips for a few uncomfortable seconds before she says, "No, William is not my boyfriend." She unfolds her arms and smiles at me, "The law firm's Assistants, Receptionists and File Clerks are attending a lunch meeting today."

I smiled, "Good to know."


	41. Chapter 41

**Last one for tonight. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review, you've all been so amazing and supportive. See you tomorrow :)**

**Chapter 41**

* * *

"What about _you_?" she asks, while still giving me that beautiful smile.

"Um…" shit, what about me?

I was not with Di anymore, but we just broke up a day ago. What would Isabella think about that? She'll probably think I'm a player. Then we'll have to get into the baby-mama thing and I just met this girl, a girl who is _way_ out of my league. Crap.

She smirks again, "Yeah, _that_ answered my question," with that she turns on her heel and marches out of the office, leaving me with my mouth open and stunned.

That went well.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews...you all are my muses :)**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Ah man, well, I guess it was a long shot anyways.

I need to get my life together and I have too much on my plate to even think about getting to know a girl, even if she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

One of the golden doors open and in walks a tall brunette with green eyes and tanned skin. She's dressed in a red power suit-dress thing…and she was balancing on a pair of those stilettos with the red sole.

She looks like someone I know…or like someone I might have seen once; I just can't put my finger on it.

"Hello, Mr. Masen," she walked up to me and extends her hand, "I'm Rosalie Hale."


	43. Chapter 43

**Things will be moving on a little faster. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"So, let me get this straight," Mrs. Hale takes off her reading glasses and sets them gently on her desk, "You have no steady income, no permanent residence, no work history, no credit, no high school diploma…" she shakes her head, "Mr. Masen-."

"Edward, please call me Edward," I mumble, feeling more than a little ashamed and embarrassed at her summary of my life.

"Edward," she nods, and then continues, "It's as if you dropped off the face of the earth at 17. No Judge will give you full custody of your children."

My shoulders sink and I lower my head.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"But," she gently says and I look up to meet her eyes, "Tanya is a very good friend of mine, we grew up together…sort of. Her mother was a maid at my family home and she was always with her mother. Anyhow, if she sent you to me for legal advice, against her own daughter no less, then I have to believe you are a good man and wonderful father."

I feel my chest tightening at her words.

"I know all about being a young parent and having the world against you."

My eyes start to sting with tears.

"So, Edward, I will help you."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"I," I choke on the lump in my throat, I try to clear it a bit, "I don't know what to say Mrs. Hale, I-I'm…thank you so much. I will do anything to have my kids and life back."

"Well, good," she smiles, "because we have a lot of work ahead of us. Let's start with a place for you to live in."

I run my fingers through my hair and pull slightly at the ends, "I'm staying at my friends pub, well, the basement."

"That won't do," she takes her glasses and puts them back on before turning to her computer, "and it is also illegal from him to house you there."

Shit.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"I have nowhere else to go," I don't want to bring my grandmother into this, "it's only temporary until I can find a job and save a couple of paychecks."

"No suitable place will rent you an apartment without good credit, let alone zero credit history. And I think you know how hard it is to get a job without permanent residence and formal education."

I feel my hope sinking again.

"Lucky for you, I have a lot of people who owe me a lot of favors." Mrs. Hale prints out a few papers from her computer, "I need you to fill these papers out as much as you can. It's just your general information."

I start filling out the papers that ask for my full name, date of birth, social security number, and so on.

"Are you any good with typing, filing," she asks "you know, general office work?"

"Um, I did a little of that at a contractor's office a few times, usually when he didn't have any manual work for me and his secretary was out sick."

"Good enough, we can have someone train you properly."

My eyebrows shoot up, "Excuse me?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"We have an open position for a file/mail clerk, here at our offices," she smiles, "the job is yours, if you want it that is."

"Holy shit!" I spit out before I can shut my mouth, "Oh God, I am so sorry about that!" I pull my hair again and smile at her sheepishly, "Yes, yes, I want the job!"

She laughs a little, "then the job is yours, Edward. We just need you to take a physical and a drug test, HR will explain everything to you."

"Oh my God," I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face, then I look down at my clothes and my smile dims a little.

I remember how well everyone dresses here, including Mr. Pretentious. I own nothing close to what he was wearing.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"Mrs. Hale?"

"Yes?" she asks while still typing on her computer.

"Is there a dress code? Because if there if, I really can't accept the job. I don't have suits or slacks or…" I rub the back of my neck, "everyone looks like they just walked out of a runway and I look like I just walked out of jail…not that I've ever been there, I don't have a criminal record."

"I know you don't, Edward. I'm looking at it, or lack of, right now." She turns her attention to me, "Yes, we have a strict dress code, our clients are some of the wealthiest people in the country. They expect certain standards from us, and we expect those same standards of ourselves and our employees."

I slumped down in the chair again.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"But don't worry about that."

"How…how can I not? I don't have the money to buy new clothes, hell, I don't even know if I can afford this consultation."

"I'm taking your case Pro Bono, which will decrease any conflict of interest talk." Mrs. Hale crosses her arms and sets them on top of her desk, "Listen, my assistant will take you over to Rodeo Drive," I opened my mouth to protest, "No, listen, Tanya has done a lot for me. I wouldn't be living the life I am if it wasn't for her support and courage. The only help she has accepted from me was getting her the job in the courts a few years ago, that's it. This will be my way of helping her. Money is no object to me, Edward, I have enough to live very comfortably a few life-times over. This is me opening a door of opportunity for you and your boys, this is not the time for you to turn your back on that door."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"Okay," I say, she's right. I want this so bad, I can't let myself get in my way. I will find a way to pay her back.

"Good."

We finish up the paperwork and she gives me a few things to take with me, including an appointment to see HR tomorrow morning.

Mrs. Hale holds down a button her phone and a soft voice answers, "Yes, Mrs. Hale?"

"You may come in now, Isabella." She releases the button and smiles at me, "I'm sorry, I know she was getting you some water but I asked her not to disturb. I'm meeting another client in a few minutes and I didn't want any interruptions."

"That's okay."

Isabella walks in with a tall glass and what looks like a chilled champagne bottle? No, the label reads Cape Grim Natural Water?

She sets the glass down, opens the bottle and pours.

I thank her, while trying not to check her out.

"Isabella, I want you to take Edward here to Rodeo Drive and get him the proper clothes he will need to work here. Mr. Masen is our new file/mail clerk."

Isabella puts her hands behind her and smirks at me.

I gulp down the rest of my fancy wanter.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Isabella and I make our way to the elevators after she gets her tan coat and purse.

"Ready for lunch?" asks Asshole when we near his desk, his white megawatt teeth give them a denature appearance.

Douche.

Isabella turns to him and gives him an exaggerated pout, "Aw, William, I'm afraid I have to bow out of our lunch meeting. I have to attend to Mr. Masen for the rest of the day."

We walk past him and wait for the elevator.

Douche turns his beady eyes to me and cocks his eyebrow, "What does he need?"

"Someone to undress and dress him," she smiles and pulls me through the opening doors.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Isabella is giggling once the doors closed.

Damn, she's beautiful.

"Um, what was that about?" I ask, shoving my hands in my pockets.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes, "Ugh, he's such a prick. Sometimes it's good for him get knocked down a few notches. Keep him somewhat humble."

I smirk at her, "And that's your job?"

She smiles, "Yes."

I nod and rock back on my heels.

"So, Mr. Masen," she steps closer to me and looks up from under her incredibly long lashes, "What size shoe do you wear?"


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

I choke on my saliva, "What?!"

I'm a little taken back with her forwardness. Now that I'm really close to her, I can see she's young; younger than me.

Shit.

Isabella throws her head back and laughs again.

I'm getting a little pissed, even if her laugh is beautiful and she looks amazing.

She steps back from me a little, "Mr. Masen."

"Edward, call me Edward," I breathe.

"Fine, Edward. I need to know these things so I can call our personal shopper, which will give him time to pull some things for us."

"Oh," that made sense.

She smiles coyly at me, "What did _you_ think I meant?"

Ah fuck.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Nothing," I mumble, "just and odd question."

"Hmmm…" she hums before the elevator doors open.

I practically throw myself through the doors.

I can hear her chuckling behind me, "Follow me,_ Edward_."

Isabella sashays past security, which I might add they all trip over themselves to greet her, to the front desk where Renata sits plucking at her keyboard.

"Renata, may I please have Edward Masen's driver's license back?" She pulls off my visitor pass and gently tosses it on the desk, "And he'll need a temporary employee ID pass." Renata returns my license and her eyes bug out when she's informed of my employment.

Bitch.

As we turn to leave, Isabella gives Renata one last task, "have that ready by the time we come back, thank you."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

The shops on Rodeo Drive are like nothing I've ever seen. From the moment we walk in, everyone bends backwards for us…or should I say Isabella. Store Managers come out and shake her hand, kiss her ass and in turn kiss mine, even though I know they rather kick me out of their shop or pat me down to see if I stole anything.

At the moment I am getting my measurements taken at yet another shop. Armani to be exact.

"So, so good," the tailor, Jasper, has been mumbling that non-stop since he started the task.

Isabella is looking through a catalog and she's surrounded by champagne, finger foods…oh, sorry; Hors d'oeuvres and a few employees.

"Why can't we just use the measurements from the other stores?" I ask, just as Jasper is about to take my inseam.

"Absolutely not!" Jasper cries from his place at my feet.

God, that sounds so, so wrong!


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Isabella sets down the catalog and walks up to the little platform I'm standing on, which puts her very, very close to me. I can feel her boob touching me.

Nice.

She places her hand on my chest and smiles up at me, "Edward," she runs her hand up and down my chest lightly, I shiver at the sensation, "let Jasper do his job."

I can hear Jasper mumbling under his breath, "Yes, let Jasper do his job."

"When this is over and done," she whispers as she walks two fingers up my chest again, her sweet breath fans over my throat, "you will have some wonderful suits that will make_ all_ the girls swoon," she gently taps her index finger to the tip of my nose.

Fuck, she' so damn _hot_.


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry for not updating over the weekend but I was busy with birthday parties and house work :S But, I'm back :) Thank you all, as always, for taking the time to read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

After buying everything I would need for work, including two watches, we were on our way to get me a haircut.

"Really, this is too much," I said to Isabella, she crossed her long legs once more, distracting me, "Uh…h-how am I ever gonna pay this back?"

She was on her phone, texting or emailing…or whatever.

Sighing, she glanced up at me, "Will you stop? I told you already, don't worry about it. It's on us."

I ran my fingers through my hair and huffed, "These kind of things just don't happen to me."

The sides of her mouth quirked up a little, "It does now handsome."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"This is the kind of hair us stylist cream ourselves over," Emmett…or Emmy, as Isabelle calls him, says while running his fingers over my hair.

I try not to gag.

Isabella strolls up next to him, both looking at my hair through the mirror in front on me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Isabella quickly looks at me then Emmy.

"I want to lick it," Emmy says while grinning like a fool.

I turn my head around to look at both," Excuse me?"

"He's just kidding," Isabella assures, winking at me, "besides, Jasper would have a thing or two to say if he heard Emmy talk like that."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

After getting my hair cut and styled, which looks pretty good I have to admit, we're on our way back to the office building…or so I thought.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we passed the glass building.

Isabella was still on her phone, it seems like it was super glued to her hand, "Your place."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I live on the other side of town, and we're going the wrong way."

Without looking up from her phone she says, "You really don't expect my Mom to let you live in a pub, do you?"

"Your Mom?"


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

She sighs in agitation and drops her phone in her bag, "Yes, Edward, my mother, Rosalie Hale."

"I didn't know she was your mom," I say…but now that I think about it, Mrs. Hale did look familiar, I guess that's because Isabella looked so much like her and I had met Isabella first…wow, I feel dumb.

"How did you not know that?" She asks, "My mom said Tanya needed a huge favor and then you show up…I assume you both where close. Tanya never asks for favors. So how are you so close and don't know about my family?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say.


	61. Chapter 61

**And we're back...let's get to know Isabella a little better, maybe.**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

_Fuck._

I guess she would have found out eventually, right? Her mom_ is_ taking my case and I'll be working there…

"Tanya…" I try to run my hair through my hair but it has gel or some crap on it, so I can't, "she's my g-...no, um. I've known Tanya for about six or so years." I drop my hands to my lap and look her in the eyes, "Tanya is my kids' grandmother."

Isabella looks at me for a minute, not moving a muscle, then throws her head back; laughing her ass off.

"What?" I grumble, because she's laughing at me again.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

"You're Didyme's man?" she asks, still laughing.

I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at her, "No. I'm not her fucking man. And what's so damn funny?"

Her laughter dies down some, "Fuck, handsome, you really know how to pick 'em."

I want to tell her to fuck off, she is hot as hell but she's getting on my last nerve.

"Awww…" she slides up next to me and lightly rubs my chest with her hand, "Don't be mad," she whispers in my ear, I suppress the groan that's bubbling up in my throat. "It just amazes me how someone like her can get someone like you," I can feel her lips lightly grazing my ear.

_Fuck._


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

The car stops.

And I adjust myself.

Isabella smiles and says, "Home sweet home," then gets out of the car.

I follow her and look up and down at the rows of townhouses. They're nice, really nice. Very modern, they look new. Some are three stories and some are two, huge glass windows facing the street on all floors…really nice and clean. A far cry from where Di and I live…lived.

"So, you live here or something?" I ask her.

She laughs again, "Me, live here? Hell no." She walks ahead of me and says over her shoulders, "but you do."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"What" I ask, a little stunned and a lot confused.

Isabella stops and turns to face me," Handsome, I already told you, my Mom is not going to let you live in a pub. Some of the junior partners and a few others we fly in temporarily for other cases live here. Call it, company housing. It's close to the offices and other amenities. Now can we go in so I can show you around? I have other things to do."

Isabella walks through a gate, walks up to a frosted glass door and opens it.

I jog up behind her, "Wait, I can't live here! I can't afford it!"

She walks in without acknowledging me or my concerns, "You'll get the two levels, the third floor is mostly design as a study, so the junior partners get those. Kitchen, living room and laundry room are on the ground floor," she walks around showing me the layout. "You have two bedrooms on the second floor with adjoining bathrooms. Any questions?"


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

"This is mine," I ask.

Isabella shrugs, "It's not much but, it's better than a bar."

I laugh, "Not much?" I shake my head disbelieving, "You must have had it really good to think this isn't much, princess."

"What can I say?" she flips her hair over her shoulders and unties the belt of her coat, "My Mommy and Daddy take really good care of me, so I'm used to getting what I want, handsome."

My mouth waters, her coat is off and her amazing body is on display once again. She walks slowly to me and places both her hands on my chest.

"And w-what is it that you want?"


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

She doesn't say anything.

Running her hands up to my shoulders then to the back of my neck, fingering the hair a little, she pulls me down to her and kisses me so softly I'm not sure or mouths ever connected.

Then she pulls back a little to look up at me, "What do you think I want?"

She presses her body closer to mine, so close I can feel her nipples hardening, and brings me down for another kiss, but this time she presses her lips firmer to mine and runs her tongue over my bottom lip before lightly nipping at it.

_Oh fuck._


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

I kissed her back and I kissed her hard. I know I should push her away, I know I have a lot riding on this opportunity but I can't stop this.

I pull her closer to me and plunge my tongue in her mouth.

Just when my hands were hovering over her phenomenal ass, there was a knock at the door.

Isabella quickly pushed me away and straightened herself.

I however, still had my mouth hanging open.

"You might want to settle down big boy," she smoothed her hair down and picked up her coat, pointedly looking at the tent I was pitching.

I looked down, "crap."

She blows me a kiss, "To be continued."

With that she walked to the front door while I tried to settle down.

I could hear the clicking of her shoes in the other room and then the door opening.

"Hi, Daddy!"

_Oh, fuck._


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Well that took care of my problem.

I took a deep breath and walked to the living room.

Isabella was pulling a tall, distinguished looking man into the living room. He looked like he may be in his late 40's, dark hair with some grey at the temples, tan skin…I would say he didn't have any trouble getting women. And he carried himself like he knew it, too. I also notice that Mrs. Hale looks a lot younger than her husband.

Isabella was the perfect mix of both her parents.

"Daddy," she smiled up at him, "this is Edward Masen, our newest employee and a dear friend of Ms. Tanya Swan."

Isabella's father scrolled at the mention of Tanya's name.

I cleared my throat and offered him my hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hale."

It took him a few seconds to shake my hand, "its Mr. Cullen, Mr. Masen. For professional reasons my wife kept her maiden name."


	69. Chapter 69

**Thank you all again for taking the time to read and review this story...and thank you so much for all the wonderful words and pimping :)**

* * *

**Chapter 69**

We stood around for a few awkward seconds before Isabella broke the silence, "What brings you here, Daddy?"

Mr. Cullen keeps his eyes on me, "Your mother mentioned her plans about Mr. Masen to me, I came by to make sure everything was running smoothly." He finally peeled his judgmental eyes from me and looked at his daughter, "And I'm here to take you to lunch, I know your mother kept you busy."

Isabella gave her father a brilliant smile, "Just the two of us?"

Mr. Cullen frowned at her, "of course not, you know Esme is here for the summer. She will be joining us."

Isabella's shoulders slumped slightly and her eyes dropped to the floor, "oh."

Mr. Cullen didn't look too pleased with her reaction, "Isabella…" he said in a warning tone.

I didn't know what to do; give them some privacy or stay where I was. I don't think they remember that I was in the room.

Isabella straightened her posture and tilted her chin up, "Edward and I have plans for lunch. I will be giving him…orientation of sorts. But thank you for the invitation and please give your daughter my best."


	70. Chapter 70

**Howdy! Updates will be a little slow this weekend...lots of things do get done before Disney. I know you guys have a lot of questions and things might get a bit confusing because I'm mixing it up a bit. I'll try to come up with something to keep things from getting jumbled up, okay? As always, thanks for R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 70**

Mr. Cullen was pissed off.

He kept his cold eyes on his daughter. His jaw is set and his fists are tight.

After a minute he quietly and calmly said, "You _will_ join us and you will make _your sister_ feel welcome and loved or so help me,_ Isabella Hale Cullen…_"

I can see tears welling up in her beautiful aqua eyes.

Isabella looks down, takes a deep breath and turns to me, "It seems like we will have to reschedule our lunch meeting for another time, Mr. Masen." She pulls out a set of keys from her coat pocket and hands them to me, "These are the keys to your apartment, the maintenance manager will be by later on to reset the security code…you may move in whenever."

She storms off, swings open the front door and slams it behind her.

I'm left with a pissed off, red-faced Mr. Cullen.


	71. Chapter 71

**Some of you have been a bit confused with the change of canon characters. So, let's see...**

***The Cullen Family consist of Carlisle Cullen(Husband), Rosalie Hale(Wife)...she will also be known as Hale-Cullen at times, Isabella Hale Cullen(daughter to Carlisle and Rosalie), Esme Marie Cullen (daughter of Carlisle.)**

***Edward Anthony Masen has twin sons (Finn and Ryker), the mother of the boys is Didyme Swan. Tanya Swan is Didyme's mother and grandmother of the twins/ friend with Rosalie...more to that story in future chapters.**

***Aro Laurent and Kachiri Santiago are an item. Aro is Edward's best friend, Aro also owns the bar. Kachiri is a full-time college student and she works in the bar's kitchen.**

***William Black is the receptionist on the floor Rosalie and other Senior Partners work in. No, he is not Jacob.**

***Renata is the receptionist on the ground floor (she won't be having many parts in this fic as of now.)**

***Emmett and Jasper are not in any way related to the Cullens, Swans or Masens.**

**I am planning to make visual thing to make it easier to keep track. Maybe on my facebook page. I'll let you guys know. Thanks again for R&R! **

* * *

**Chapter 71**

"I know everything about you, Mr. Masen," he takes one step towards me, "Isabella has her whole life ahead of her and the world at her finger tips. Stay away from her and keep Tanya away from my family, do that and we'll have no problems. Got it?"

_Well, shit_.

"Um…I don't know what's going on…" I rake my fingers through my hair, "I just want to build a good life for my boys. I'm not looking for a girlfriend or..._drama_. I just want…" he cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms, he was losing his patience," Okay. Okay, I'll stay away, Sir."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

"It looks like you need a drink," Aro starts pouring me a pint.

After Mr. Cullen and Isabella left, I locked up and had the driver drop me off at Aro's.

I sit on the stool and plop my elbows on the bar top, "In the worst way. You wouldn't believe what…you know what? Can I use the phone?"

"Go for it," he nods to the phone.

I get up and make my way to the phone on the wall behind the bar.

"Hey," Tanya answers, "How did it go?"

"Shit, Tanya," I rub the top of my head in frustration, "I…I want you to know how thankful I am, really, but I also feel like you just send me into the lion's den without a weapon."

She sighs, "I…you're right. I'm sorry. But, I knew Rosalie would help you and not just with your case."

"You said she was a legal secretary, not a Lawyer," Tanya never lies to me, so this is a lot to take in, "They also seem to know an awful lot about you, Di and me, but I haven't heard you utter a word of any of the Cullen's. Why?"


	73. Chapter 73

**Remember I said this would be drabble-ish? Well, we're going into the world of short chapters:) If you're still a little confused about the characters and who they are and where they belong, go to my profile...I have some links to pictures and some description of who and what they are. Cool? Thanks a million for all the comments, I read them all and get a lot of my story development from them...like I said before, this story is not pre-written so it's a free for all when I type:)**

* * *

**Chapter 73**

"Edward," she sighs again, "I…I still have some court documents to file but I will tell you everything. I have a feeling you're going to find out sooner than later anyhow…with Carlisle being close and all."

"Carlisle? That's Mr. Cullen, right?"

"Yeah, the one and only," she muttered.

"This thing with you and them…is it bad?" I pinch the bridge of my nose, "I mean, I can tell Mr. Cullen is not all chummy with you. Just saying your name, I don't know, pissed him off?"

Tanya started laughing, "Yeah, I bet it did. He doesn't like that Rosalie has kept me close to her."

"So…you're BFF's or some shit?"

She laughs again, "I wouldn't say that. We were, once, but a lot of things happened. We're still close but the bond we once had isn't there anymore. "

I looked around the bar and lowered my voice, "So you know their daughter, Isabella?"

She was quiet for a few moments, "I do. Edward," I can tell she was struggling with her thoughts, "just…Carlisle, he's very_ protective_ of his family. I guess like any father would be, he's very_ particular_ when it comes to his daughters. Isabella is very…special to him. Not that Esmé isn't but…um, Esmé is not Rosalie's daughter. Not that Rosalie mistreats her, quite the opposite because Carlisle would have her hide, but Isabella came into_ a lot_ of money from both sets of grandparents this past birthday when she turned 18-"

"She's_ 18!_"


	74. Chapter 74

**Remember, we've moved into short chapters. Thank you all so much for every review...I really enjoy reading them, you all rock :)**

* * *

**Chapter 74**

"Uh, yes, her birthday was two months ago," Tanya sounds confused while I try to wrap my mind around the fact that I have, possibly, an embarrassingly huge_ crush_ on a barely legal girl…woman…_woman-girl!_

"Fuck. I don't, fuck, I didn't_ know_!" I pull at the ends of my hair.

Shit, this is bad!

"Oh God," she groans, "Please, Edward, _please_ tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I-I didn't! I mean, fuck, sh-she made the first move, Tanya, I swear," I started to panic, I didn't want to lose this chance at getting my life together before I ever really got started, "she kissed me? Fuck, shit shit shit shit…! Tanya, I swear, nothing else happened, Mr. Cullen walked in-"

"CARLISLE SAW YOU!?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear, "NO!" everyone at the bar turned to look at me, including Aro, "Fuck," I lowered my voice and turned my back to them, "No, no, he didn't see us, we were in another room and we heard the door open, he didn't see anything. Fuck, Tanya, what do I do? I'm going to work for them and they gave me a key to an apartment…fuck, do I give it back? I don't know what to do."

"No, no, don't…if you say he didn't see you, he doesn't know. Isabella won't tell him."

I groan, "How do you know, are you a 100% sure? Or are we just fucking hoping she won't?"

"No. I know she won't." Tanya sounded sure, which calmed me down some, "Isabella and Carlisle have a very_…strain_ relationship. He tries to buy her affection and love, while she resents him for cheating on Rosalie…it's just a big mess. I know she doesn't let him in her personal life as much as he wants, it's been like that for the last few years, ever since he brought Esmé into the picture."

Damn, I feel bad for Isabella. Now I know where all that tension came from at the mention of Esmé.

"Look, Edward, I need to finish up here. Didyme is going to be at my house to wash her clothes and stuff, but tomorrow morning I can pass by and pick you up so we can take the boys to the park…we can talk then."

"Yeah, I'd love to take my boys to the park. Okay. Um, you can pick me up in front of Aro's."

"Okay. Just relax, Edward, everything will work out."


	75. Chapter 75

**Hi, hi! I'm back. The family took a much-needed vacation and it was just what we all needed. I am back home and ready to move this story along. Remember, we've moved into short chapters. BTW, if you want to check out the Swans, Cullens and Masens go to my profile page and I have some links set up. Thank you all so much for every review...I really enjoy reading them, you all rock :)**

* * *

**Chapter 75**

Seeing my boys run around the park is awesome, they look so care-free and happy.

God, I love them.

Tanya and I are sitting on a bench closest to the playground, there aren't too many kids out yet but I'm sure that will change within the hour.

"So, Isabella…" Tanya says before taking a drink from her coffee travel cup.

I don't take my eyes off my boys, "First; why is Mrs. Hale…Cullen, whatever, helping me? What did you do for her? I can see her helping me with my case…even helping me find a job, but what she is offering me is…beyond what would be considered a helping hand."

I wanted to know if this was all a payback, revenge, debt…I didn't know and I didn't like not knowing.

"Edward," she sighed, "if I had told you what Rosalie and I had agreed upon you wouldn't have accepted, hell, you wouldn't have gone to the meeting. Forgive me, but I had to do it this way; it's what's best for my grand-babies…and you, Edward."

That irked me, "So now you know what's best for me? You make decisions for me and my kids without talking to me first?"

Tanya slapped her hands down on her thighs, "No, damn it, Edward…I want to_ help you_! I know what your answer would have been if I told you first, I know you, like it or not _I know you!_ I want to see you succeed, I want my grand-babies to have a good life with a good parent." She leans back on the bench while I keep my eyes on my boys, "I love Didyme, I love her with all my heart but she is not interested in being a parent. You are Edward, you want the best for those kids…and you are being given that opportunity. So, please, stay away from Isabella."

I didn't like her going behind my back and pulling these strings like a marionette, but she was right. Tanya kicked open a huge door of opportunity for me and I wasn't about to close it because of my pride...or Isabella Swan.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered.

Tanya leaned forward to face me, "Seriously, Edward, it's for the best. That family...there is a lot of baggage there and you have enough on your plate."

I slowly nodded in agreement, I do have a lot on my plate...but, "So what's the story there? How do you know the Cullen Family?"


	76. Chapter 76

**We can do a couple more chapter today, right? I think I owe you guys some for the long wait:)**

* * *

**Chapter 76**

Tanya slowly exhaled, "Wow, okay, Rosalie and I were best friends growing up. My Mom was a cook in the Hale Estate, I would go with her to work when I was little, and when I got older I would go there straight after school. The Hale's, they are very wealthy people but such assholes, except for Rosalie...she was always the exception. From the first day we met, we were instant best friends. Of course her mother hated our friendship but she tolerated it because Rosalie had no friends."

That surprised me, Mrs. Hale-Cullen is a beautiful woman, and she seems so confident, not someone you would think was lacking friends.

Tanya smirked, "I know, you'd never think it," she shook her head, "Rosalie, as a child, was painfully shy and so awkward. She was so ungraceful and plane, not ugly, but nothing remarkable; according to Mrs. Hale, of course. Mrs. Hale was just relieved that Rosalie was able to make one friend, despite my 'Social Status,'" Tanya rolled her eyes, "Anyways, on Rosalie's 14th birthday the Hale's invited the Cullen's to spend the summer in their Estate. Rosalie was furious at her parents because the Cullen's had a son that would always pick on her. She would tell me stories when they would visit them and how mean he was to her, but it had been a few years since they'd seen each other. I told her that maybe he had changed, he was 10 years older than her after all."

"No wonder," I said mostly to myself, but answered Tanya after she gave me a questioning look, "I could tell Mrs. Hale-Cullen was younger than Mr. Cullen, I just didn't know it was by 10 years. Wow."

"Yup, he was 24 when I first met him," she sadly smiled, "when he first stepped into the great room," she giggled, "Rosalie and I...our jaws hit the floor! He was so handsome, still is, so completely different from all the other boys our age. We both had a insta-crush. I remember Rosalie's face when Carlisle smiled at her, she glowed. That summer, Rosalie blossomed into the young woman her mother always wanted; beautiful, graceful, soft-spoken, charming, docile, perfect. And he Cullen's ate it up," her face grew serious, "especially Carlisle."

I tore my eyes away from Tanya and gazed back at my boys, they were playing follow the leader with a couple of other kids that had arrived. They're so damn cute.

"Carlisle, he was a charming son of a bitch. He," she looked trouble for a second before facing me fully, "Edward, you have to understand, Rosalie and I had just turned 14 that summer, and we were at that age where we were starting to notice boys. We wanted the boys attention. Of course, Rosalie started getting the most attention because she developed that summer, while I still looked like a little boy with long blond hair. I...that summer, for the first time, I started hating Rosalie. Envied her, was jealous of her, ugh, you name it. I was young and stupid. But the entire time, Rosalie still confided in me, trusted me, I was still her best friend, nothing had changed for her when it came to our friendship."

A few moments of silence passed before I asked, "So what happened?"

Tanya rubbed her hands together before saying, "I fucked Carlisle."


	77. Chapter 77

**Uh...**

* * *

**Chapter 77**

"Um. What?" I asked.

"I know, I know! I was so," Tanya shakes her head, "I was stupid. Carlisle was so sneaky. He would shower Rosalie with attention, compliments, gifts, everything...but when no one was looking he would smile at me, wink, lick his lips, pass me romantic notes. We would sneak away from everyone when we could and he would tell me that he was interested in only me, that all the attention to Rosalie was just out of respect to his parents and hers, that it was expected of him, but that he really wanted me. And like I said, I was young and stupid. I believed him, I wanted to believe him. I was a fool."

_Holy shit. _

_I knew he was a sneaky fuck._

_Did I want to work for people like this?_

I could see my boys laughing and jumping around with the other kids, I knew I had my answer.

_Yes._

"Does Rosalie know about this?" I asked.

"Yes and no," she says.

I glance at her and raise my eyebrow in question.

She shrugs in response, "Rosalie doesn't know how far things went with Carlisle and me, she knows I had some heavy feeling for him but that was it."

This confused me, "She said she owed you a lot, because if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have the life she has now."

Tanya groans into her hand, "I'm going to hell." She looks up and sits back, "Towards the end of the summer, Rosalie noticed my attitude towards her changed and she confronted me. We had a huge fight, I finally told her that I was in love with Carlisle. She was stunned, she knew I had a crush but never thought it went deeper than that. Rosalie, being Rosalie, said that no boy would destroy our friendship, that I was worth more to her then a 1,000 Carlisle's. I knew she loved him, you could see it in everything she did...and I was done being a shit friend. I told her I would get over Carlisle, that he wasn't my type anyhow, that we would never work, so why try? She argued with me, said she would step aside but I had already gone behind her back and done some awful things. So that weekend Carlisle was taking us to his friend's yacht for a little get-together before summer ended. I was planning on telling Carlisle that whatever we had, was over. I wanted to leave no doubt in his mind that it was over but I also wanted him to suffer for everything he did. I got drunk that night, so damn drunk, I don't remember what happened but...9 months later, Didyme was born."

_ Oh God._


	78. Chapter 78

**Just picked up my laptop from Geek Squad and everything seems to be in working order...now, where were we? Remember to go to my profile page and check out the cast! **

* * *

**Chapter 78**

I turned my head to her so fast, I felt my neck pop.

"Please tell me Di is not Carlisle's daughter," I begged.

"What?!" Tanya screeched, _"No!_ Good God no, please. Sheesh, Edward, if Carlisle was Didyme's father don't you think she'd be living a little better then she is now? Carlisle is a lot of things, but he supports his kids...look at Esmé. She was born from an affair but he stepped up and took responsibility."

I let out a heavy breath. Just the thought of him being my boys' grandpa...ugh, no.

"Thank God!"

"Really Edward," she chided, "Didyme's father is a friend of a friend of a friend of Carlisle's. A dead beat, no morals, no money, nothing. I tracked him down when I found out I was pregnant and he wanted me to get an abortion, he was no good. He didn't want to be a father and I didn't want him in my child's or my life. So, I never told a soul about him or his age, my parents would have made a big deal, _bigger deal_, if they would have found out his age. I was only 15, my parents were so ashamed, ugh, and Rosalie's mother had a field day when she found out, demanded that I stay away from her daughter, fired my mother. So that was the end of that."

"Did you ever find out what happened at that party?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rosalie told me." She looked embarrassed, "Like I said, I had a lot to drink; she told me I was flirting with a lot of guys and finally settled on one. She was dancing with Carlisle so she lost me for a few hours; she thought I was dancing on the other side of the yacht. She blames herself. Rosalie says Carlisle and her went looking for me a few hours later and found me with Charlie, Didyme's father, naked and passed out on a bed in one of the rooms. Carlisle despised me since then; he thinks I'm a gold digging whore. Whatever. He's the manipulative pig."

"Did he love you?" I asked.

She laughed, "No, never. He was just having fun with me. He just can't stand the fact that I'm the one who broke it off on my terms." She shook her head slightly, "The Cullen's and Hale's wanted them to end up together. I know Rosalie loves Carlisle, so much, despite his infidelity. And, I think, deep down, he really does love her...in his own twisted way, of course."

"But you and Rosalie are still close?"

"Not as close as we were but yeah, we keep close. Carlisle hates it because he wants me to be just a faint memory and he's scared that I'll tell Rosalie how far he and I took our relationship...or whatever you'd call it, fling?," she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because I want Rosalie to hate me. All those other women she could overlook because they meant nothing to them both, but if were to tell her about him and me? It would be her breaking point and I love her, and it's really shitty of me to keep that secret from her but, Rosalie has been there for the important parts of my life, I want it to stay like that. She was there for me throughout my pregnancy and birth of Didyme and I was there for her a couple of years later when she was married to Carlisle, you know he loved having me around," she says sarcastically, "and of course, the birth to Isabella...and when she found out about Esmé and Lauren."

"Lauren?"

"Lauren is Esmé' mother."

I nodded, "So..." my knees were bouncing with nerves but I had to ask, "Isabella? What's her story?"


	79. Chapter 79

**Tanya and Charlie…who would have thought? Remember the cast is on my profile page. Now, let's see what the story with Isabella is…**

* * *

**Chapter 79**

"Daddy, Daddy!"

My boys are waving at me from the top of the slide before they both slide down, only to laugh and run back around to do it again. So adorable.

"Isabella," Tanya took another drink from her travel cup and continued, "Isabella is a smart girl, a little spoiled but what do we expect? Rosalie and Carlisle, not to mention her grandparents and uncle, spoil her rotten, so she could have been a lot worst, like her cousin Alice, ugh. Isabella loves the finer things in life, but she doesn't look down on the people who don't have them. She speaks her mind, not always at the right moment; much to Rosalie's and Carlisle's dismay, she sets high goals and achieves them; she's beautiful, graceful, charming and well-spoken…which I'm sure Rosalie's mother is absolutely thrilled about."

I knew it, of course I did, and Isabella is_ way_ out of my league.

"The thing with Isabella is, even though she is perceived as the perfect child, she's a little lost. She loves her parents but Carlisle's constant infidelity has left her unsettled, a little insecure, heartbroken and very angry. She hates that he hurts Rosalie, hates that Rosalie keeps forgiving him, hates that he is constantly pushing her to be close to Esmé, and she hates that she can't do anything about it."

Damn. The best thing my parents did was leave me with my grandmother, so I wouldn't deal with their bullshit, well I'm sure that wasn't their reason, they wanted to be kid free. But that doesn't take away from what that meant for me, a life without their constant bullshit. I can just imagine how much worst I would have been right now, how bitter I would have turned out. Poor Isabella, to love her father and hate him at the same time. And Rosalie! What is she thinking? She's beautiful, young and successful. Why would she stay with a man that has no respect for her or their daughter? But…

"I get why she's so hurt by her parents, but why take it out on her sister? I mean, it's not like Esmé wanted to be in that situation."

Tanya sucked on her teeth, "Well, you're right; she didn't ask to be put in that situation. Okay, um, how do I explain Esmé? Carlisle carried an affair with Lauren for many years; in fact, he started his affair with Lauren a year before he and Rosalie were married. And to make things worse, Esmé was born a little over a year after Isabella was born. Of course Rosalie didn't know about the affair until a few years ago, two to be exact. Lauren showed up unexpected at Brandon Cullen Hale & Associates two years ago; crazy mad because she found out Carlisle was cheating on her with her 19 year old sister. Carlisle has a thing for young women, Lauren is 35, and she was 15 when she started seeing Carlisle. Well, the shouting match caught the attention of everyone on the floor…and Rosalie's office is only across the way, so when she went to investigate, she found out about everything; Lauren, Esmé and Lauren's sister, Renee Higginbotham."

Ugh, Isabella's father is a perverted old man! Sick. He should be in jail! How is he not in jail?

"Well, when everything was said and done Rosalie forgave Carlisle and he supposedly ended things with Lauren and Renee. But the thing was that Esmé, like Isabella, never knew of Carlisle's doings. They both lived their lives thinking they were the only child of Carlisle's. I mean, of course they would, why wouldn't they? So when they were told, Isabella was beside herself and Esmé was pissed. Carlisle treated them both like his princess' but Esmé feels like she has to be the center of Carlisle's world, she doesn't like to share and she makes that perfectly clear to Isabella any chance she gets. I think she has a complex, she is essentially the 'other woman's' daughter. And Carlisle feels like he owes Esmé more for making her 'the bastard child' of a broken home, where as Isabella grew up in a 'loving and strong family foundation.' He pushes Isabella a lot and Esmé doesn't help the situation, I only met her a few times but wow, she is a Queen B. Anyways, Carlisle's parents don't really want a bastard child around, and Esmé being born out of wedlock, is out of Carlisle's parent's Will. They didn't set up a Trust Fund for her as they did for Isabella. So that only makes Carlisle pay more attention to Esmé and bend at her will. Lately he's been a bit more firm and short with Isabella. It's only a matter of time till something gives. Hopefully Rosalie can get her head out of the clouds and stand up to Carlisle, Isabella needs someone on her side."

I see my boys playing with the sand, making castles. And I think about Isabella and what Tanya said. Despite the wealth and social position, Isabella doesn't have anyone on her side. I don't know her friends or cousin but from what Tanya says, she doesn't have anyone to support her, not really. And the only thing going through my mind now is: Can I be the one to stand by her side?


	80. Chapter 80

**Oops, yeah, football season is here...it's really huge with the family. But I'm sure you don't care for that so let's get on with this story, yeah? I think we need some Edward/Isabella time.**

* * *

**Chapter 80**

By Sunday night I had moved in to the rent-free place Rosalie had offered, Tanya convinced me to go for it. She said, if nothing else, living there rent-free would help me save a nice amount, which would be something the judge would conciser when deciding custody. I agreed.

Now it was Wednesday and I was to meet my supervisor, James Reed, in the lobby before my first shift. I arrived half an hour early, hoping to run in to Isabella.

The lobby receptionist, Renata, just walked in and set her stuff on her desk. I looked down at my suit that was delivered Tuesday morning with all the other purchases, and smiled; I looked like I fit here.

"Hello," I looked up to see Renata giving me a flirtatious smile, "how can I help you, Sir?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, just last week she looked at me like I was gum stuck to the bottom of her shoes.

"No," I didn't want her help, but I didn't want to make enemies on my first day, so I added a quick, "thank you."

But she wouldn't hear of it, "Really," she tipped her head to the side and winked, "it's no problem at all."

"I'll take care of him, Renata," a sweet, low voice said from behind me, "Why, Mr. Masen, don't you look dashing."

I couldn't hide the smile she invoked, turning I came face to face with Isabella.

God, she is so beautiful.

"Good morning, Ms. Cullen."

She had her hair up in a stylish pony tail today, showing off her long elegant neck. A tight black leather pencil skirt hugged her hips and legs so deliciously…the white sleeveless blouse dipped low enough in the front to tease but not be inappropriate for the office. Ungh, she had no stocking and those damn high heels with the red soles made her calves flex so enticingly…

"Edward?"

"Yeah..?" I was still looking at her legs.

"Eyes up here big boy," she laughed.

That snapped me out of it.

_Shit._

I looked up to see her laughing quietly, not at all looking offended.

_Good._

"Sorry, I," I had no excuse and she knew it, "Sorry."

She smiled again and shook her head slowly, "Don't be. Are you waiting from someone or…were you waiting for me?"

Damn, those eyes and that smile…

"Um, I'm supposed to meet my supervisor, Mr. Redd, here," she looked away, disappointment clearly on her beautiful face, "but I came in a little early hoping to catch you before then."

She looked back at me with that smile I loved.

"Well, you caught me, Edward," she walked closer to me, "and I have 20 minutes before I have to go upstairs…what do you want to do?"

The better question is; what_ don't_ I want to do?


	81. Chapter 81

**Hi there, me again. Let's do one more after this one, yeah? Thanks again for all the reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 81**

Isabella took my hand and pulled me to through the banks of golden elevator doors and to a door on the far right, the stairwell.

After closing the door behind us and quietly listening for evidence that we might not be alone and giving it a clear, Isabella gently pushed me against the door and presses her body against mine.

"Isabella…" God, she felt so good pressed up against me but we had to talk, I wanted to know everything about her.

"Shhh…" she ran her hand up my chest to my neck and pulled me down to meet her lips.

Isabella had soft, warm lips and a wet gentile tongue. Her kisses were slow and perfect, drawing out soft moans from both of us. My hands slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

She softly scratched the back of my head, gently pulling my hair between her fingers. God, that felt so damn good.

I pulled back slightly, wanting to slow down and talk to her, "Isabella…"

"Shhh…" she kept kissing me.

And while I was elated she wanted to keep kissing me, I really wanted to talk to her.

I slid my hands to her hips and gently eased her away a bit, "Isabella, I want to talk to you."

She huffed and stepped back, "About what? We only have," she looked at her gold watch on her delicate wrist, "10 minutes before I have to go up."

"Okay, um, do you want to have lunch together? I want to see you, talk to you."

She smiled up at me, "Edward," she giggled, "You don't have to do that," she walked back to me and started kissing my chin, "I'm a sure thing; you don't have to sweet talk me."

I was taken back and pulled away, "Wait, what?"

She huffed again and rolled her eyes, "I want you, you want me, we can skip the 'sweet talk you out of your pants' thing."

I didn't know what to say for a minute.

Did she think I would be a fuck buddy or a one-time thing?

I didn't want that, I didn't want to be anyone's fuck buddy and I sure as hell didn't want to be one of Isabella's one time deals.

"So you just want to fuck and that's it?" I said this a little harsher then I intended to but damn, this was unexpected.

She looked a lot confused and a little hurt, "Isn't that what you want?"

I shook my head slowly.

That way she sounds and looks, it's as if she wasn't expecting more from me, like she knew the deal, was use to the deal. Fuck and go. Did she not believe she deserved more? Or, fuck I don't even know.

But as I look at her now, as beautiful and graceful and smart and confident as she might be…she looked a little lost, not in the dumb way but…like she didn't know what to do with someone who genuinely wanted to be her friend, who wanted to get to know her.

She tried to laugh but it came out weak and nervous, "Um, I…so, you don't want to fuck me?"

_This was so damn sad._

"Isabella, let me ask you something," I whispered, "What made you think I only wanted to fuck you?"

Her eyes darted around me, but she never looked at me, at my eyes, "Well, we had fun when we went shopping, we laughed, had a good time. I noticed you looking at me; I_ know_ you noticed how I looked at you, so…"

I nodded slowly, "Okay. Yes, we did have a good time, but why would you think I only wanted to fuck? I want to get to know you, be your friend and if things progress…"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What's your deal?"

My eyes widened with her question, "What?"

"I'm not going to help you get promotions or get in good with my Dad, Edward. If you're trying to use me for whatever reason I have only one thing to say to you-"

"Stop!" I put my hands out, showing her my palms, "Jesus, Isabella, I'm not using you for anything! I, shit, I just want to have lunch with you, that's all. I like you, and I want to be your friend."

She crossed her hands over her chest, "Right, because you're the first person to use that line."

I shook my head, "You know what? Forget it. Christ, I just wanted to get to know you, the person behind the name and the big brand labels and all that stupid money but you know what," I ran my hands through my hair, "I have enough fucking problems in my life, I don't need someone else yelling at me, or accusing me of shit or…fuck. Have a good day Ms. Cullen."

With that I walked out of the stairwell door and back to the lobby to wait for Mr. Reed.


	82. Chapter 82

**I guess there are just some things that Geek Squad can't fix, so now I'm the owner of a shiny new laptop. Sorry it took so long, but I didn't have a grand hanging around waiting to get spent, so it took a couple of weeks to save the money for my few purchase:) So, we're back...**

* * *

**Chapter 82**

James Reed is an interesting character, well no, not really. But he seems like a cool, laid back kind of guy. He's around my age and he is in charge of the mail and filing department. He gave me a tour of the mail room which was on the lobby floor and the filing room, which was the two lower levels…no kidding, someone can get lost there. So many rows of shelves and cabinets…

James, as he requested I call him, introduced me to some of the employees that will be working with me. Ben, Tyler, Angela and Lucy handle the mail room sorting and help with distributing and Waylon, Collin and Brady were the file clerks. I would be floating between these two departments as needed…I guess you could call me the gopher boy. I didn't care, as long as I got paid for it.

It was 9:00a.m. when James and I got back to the mail room, the other four had just returned from picking up all the outgoing mail of the day before the mailman arrived. Ben said it usually took them an hour to get through all the departments. There were four rolling carts full of letters, packages and a small stack of certified mail that Angela usually handled. The mailman arrived a little after 10:00, wheeling in a large cart full of letters and packages.

"Alright," James clapped his hands, "We like to have the mail sorted and delivered to all departments before noon, that's our goal. But we do have to deliver the mail to the head honchos before noon, no buts about it. We don't want Mr. Cullen calling down here asking for mail, it gets ugly and someone usually gets fired. "

They all nodded.

So as quickly as we could be took a stack from the cart while the mailman loaded his cart with the outgoing mail, and started sorting the mail using these pockets on the wall, the department and name of the recipient labeled on the outside. It took us a good hour to get it all done and loaded onto the carts.

"Alright, Angela takes the first three floors, Ben takes the second set of floors, Tyler takes the next, Lucy you take the next few and Edward and I will take the top floors. After you guys finish, you can take your lunch."

We all headed to the elevators and split up as the elevator stopped in their designated floors.

Delivering mail wasn't difficult. Sure, you had to deal with a lot of uppity types that couldn't bother thanking you or making eye contact but, eh, the job was simple.

That is, until we reached the top floor.

That William douche was the first mug we saw getting out of the elevator, he only graced us a quick glance and got back on his computer screen. I guess that was good for me, as I didn't feel like getting into it with him. I didn't need to make any enemies.

The first few offices were a breeze, the assistants would thank us and send us on our way…well, most of them. There was one, Leah, which would flirt shamelessly with James…I guess this was their thing.

"Hey," James sort of turned in my direction but didn't take his eyes of Leah, "Can you deliver the rest of the mail? I think you have the hang of it now, don't you?"

"Um, sure," I backed away with the cart, "I'll see you after lunch."

He waved in my direction, "Sure, sure."

I quickly delivered the mail to the next few offices and then I slowed my steps.

Isabella's desk was the next one on my list.

Shit.


	83. Chapter 83

**Thank you to everyone who has pimped, reviewed or just enjoyed this fic, it means a lot to me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 83**

Taking a deep breath, I marched on forward. I still had a job to do and I wouldn't let the confrontation we had this morning stop me from doing it. I needed this job, for my boys and me. If Isabella had a problem with me…well, I don't know what. She's the bosses' daughter…shit, I shouldn't have yelled at her.

_Fuck._

As I turned the corner, I saw her typing away on her computer. Damn, she is beautiful. The sunlight coming in from all the windows…I don't know, made her glow?

I slowly approached her desk, waiting to see if she would lift those beautiful aqua eyes in my direction.

She did.

Isabella looked away for a second then looked back at me. She cleared her throat, rose from her leather chair and smoothed down her skirt with her small hands.

Sexy. She is so damn sexy.

She gave me a small, tentative smile, "Hi, Ed-um, Mr. Masen."

Isabella sounded nervous and uncertain. I didn't like it.

I slowly shook my head, "No, please, just Edward."

She smiled a bit brighter and quickly looked around before stepping around her desk.

"Edward, I'm…" she sighed and softly placed both her hands on her chest, "I am so sorry for the way I acted this morning. It was wrong of me to accuse you in such a way, I am so embarrassed. I…it's difficult for me to_ not_ be weary of people, please do not take this personally but, there has been many times where people _have_ hidden agendas when it comes to my family and I. It's no excuse, I know, and I am so sorry." She looked around again and took a deep breath before looking up at me, "I would_ love_ to join you for lunch…that is, if the offer is still on the table."

"Uh," this I was not expecting, I was prepared for standoff-ish, rudeness, coldness, maybe some yelling…okay, not yelling because we're in a very nice office after all, but never this.

She put her hands up, palms facing me, "Please, if you want nothing to do with me, I understand. Really. I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Masen, I'll let you get back to work-"

"No, no,_ no_," I shook my head and grasped her hands, stopping her from taking a step back, "I mean, the offer is most definitely still_ on_ the table…um, it was never off the table."

Her soft hands gently squeezed mine and she giggled, "Good. Okay. That's good to hear. Um," she looked around again, "what time do you take your lunch?"

I ran my thumbs over her small knuckles, I couldn't help it; her skin is so soft.

"I just have to deliver these," I angled my head towards the cart, "to you and your father's office, and then I'm done."

She squeezed my hands once more before letting go, "Okay, do you want to eat here?"

"There's a cafeteria here?" I asked.

She smiled, "Well, I wouldn't call it a cafeteria, it's actually a very nice restaurant…my parents love good food and the partners do as well, so…"

Crap, I didn't have a lot of money and if this restaurant is expensive…I was planning on taking her to the local deli but now that I think about it, sounds so stupid. Why would a girl like her eat at a little shitty deli? Fuck, I'm way out of my league.

"Oh, well, the thing is," I ran my fingers through my hair, "I just started working," I roll my eyes, "as you already know, and I don't really have that much on me-"

"Edward," she stops my embarrassing rambling, "It won't cost either one of us a thing. Employees eat for free; we only pay if we have guests. Don't worry; I don't expect you to take me to a five-star restaurant."

_Ouch._

I guess the kick to my ego must have shown on my face because she quickly continued to explain, "No, God, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was…um, shit." She sighed and stepped closer to me and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Despite what people think and say about me, I don't expect anyone to wine and dine me. I would prefer to have the five-star companionship then the five-star meal. Really, I'm not picky and I just want you comfortable. I know you just started working, and you have to save every penny you make…it's nothing to be ashamed of, quite the opposite really. Let's just eat and enjoy, just us two. Money, status and everything else can take a lunch break as well, yeah?"

I smiled, feeling a little better about my lack of…well, everything.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," I can't help but touch the back of my fingers to her soft cheek, "I don't know where this restaurant is at, do you want to meet in the lobby or…"

She reached for the bundle of mail that's addressed to Mrs. Hale before stepping back, "Let me just open these up and see what they're about and I'll meet you down in the Mail Room? Say in about 20 minutes? Does that give you enough time to finish?"

"Y-yeah, I just have to deliver these to Mr. Cullen and Mr. Brandon then I'll be finished."

"Okay," she smiled shyly at me, "then I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"You bet," I know I had a goofy smile on my face but I didn't care…I was going on a lunch date with_ Isabella Cullen_. Fuck yeah!


End file.
